Hide and Seek
by Gartabro
Summary: It wasn't her fault that she hadn't recognized him. Last time they had met neither of them reached the waist of their parents! Sequel to The Dice Game. [AU - Asgardian!Darcy].
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

A/N: This is a sequel to _The Dice Game_ and I recommend that you read it first. Also, I got the idea for the crystal from a post on Tumblr about the Blu-Ray audio commentary of Thor 2. Apparently, the Bifrost is made from the crystals in the cave they used to get to Svartalfheim.

x-x

When Darcy was around three hundred years old, and she was still named Hilda, she ran away from home. Kind of. Technically she was away for two days until she calmed down and then returned. However those two days made her wish to travel the Nine Realms.

The Bifrost was the most well known method to travel between Realms, but it wasn't the only way. There was a mineral common to all the Realms that connected them and allowed someone to travel between them. Back in the old days, before the Bifrost was built, the caves with insides covered by this mineral were used in its place.

However, Bor, and then Odin, had made sure that the ones that knew of these pathways were as few as possible. Darcy's family was one of those that still kept the knowledge of where was each Path. Darcy remembered Odin speaking with her mother when she was little, asking for the best Path to reach his destination so he didn't raise too much attention (the Bifrost allowed you to chose the Path, but it was always flashy and highly not recommended for secrecy).

"Come on, just a bit more," thought Hilda aloud while she tried to fit through the gap in the rocks.

She had found this Path by pure chance. She had been bored enough to explore the cave in the beach and discovered that there was a multicolored light coming from a gap in the rocks. She had used the Paths and seen the Bifrost enough times to recognize the rainbow colors.

It wasn't easy to fit through the gap, and she could guess that no one had ever bothered with this one. Hilda, however, liked to explore, and this Path wasn't recorded in any of her family's maps.

Finally, she managed to pass and found herself in another cave. There were white crystals growing in the rock around her, glowing with the colors of the rainbow. With decision, Hilda took off her glove and reached towards one of the crystal.

Her skin touched it and, in a flash that illuminated the whole cave, she was gone.

x-x

Hilda didn't stop her travels, and eventually she decided that she liked Midgard well enough to expend the last two centuries there. She has to change her name from time to time, but Hilda, nowadays called Darcy, likes this Realm.

She wouldn't deny that sometimes she misses her mother, but Asgard… Asgard never changes too much, except perhaps its technology. Asgard's society, by general rule, doesn't suffer too many variations over the centuries, a consequence of the long life of their inhabitants.

Midgard may be the only place where life expectancy didn't reach the three digits, but it also is the only Realm where everything could change every decade, and that's why Darcy loves the place. Life is more interesting on Earth.

The bell to her apartment rang and Darcy stopped typing her essay for class. She had decided to study Political Science this time, perhaps she would even try to be a diplomat after finishing her studies.

Without worrying too much about who was on the other side of the door, Darcy opened it. It took Darcy five seconds to close the door after she saw the face of the woman on the other side. Well, she tried to close the door, because the woman with a dress out of Game of Thrones stopped the closing door with her hand.

"I didn't raise you to close doors on people's faces, Hilda," said Jord.

"Hello, Mother," said Darcy, trying to hid her face against the door. "How did you find me? Did you ask Heimdall?"

"Odin never considered that he needed to know about the Paths," said her mother crossing the door and going to sit on the couch. "I scryied. And then I also used these… computers. Darcy?"

"I like the name," was Darcy's simple answer.

"You also like to take photos," commented her mother. "One of those days someone is going to notice the girl that doesn't age."

Darcy thought briefly to make a joke about having a portrait hidden in her attic, but the reference would be probably lost to her mother. She doubted that Jord was a fan of Midgardian literature.

"Coffee?" offered Darcy. "It's a popular drink in some countries."

"Perhaps a bit, daughter," accepted Jord. "But I'm not here to share a drink with you."

Without any more words, her mother produced an envelope from the folds of her dress and left it over the coffee table in front of her. The envelope wasn't specially big or thick, and there was red wax sealing it. It took her a look to recognize the seal and decide her answer to the invitation.

"No," said Darcy. "I'm not going."

"And how much longer do you plan on being away from Asgard?" asked Jord. "You're my only daughter, and it's about time that you start to behave as such."

"And to think that in your youth you were an adventurous shieldmaiden," she told her mother. "Where does Asgard think I am, anyway?"

"In Vanaheim, with your uncle and cousins."

"Will you let me alone if I go? I have things to study," Darcy broke the seal and found inside the invitation to the princes' birthday, one of the biggest events to someone her age and said to be a great place to find your significant other. Darcy glared at her mother. "I'm not getting married to anyone, if that's what you planning."

"There's not a wedding waiting for you in that celebration, rest assured," said Jord. "But it has been two centuries now, and you need to start to expend more time in Asgard. Now, how about that coffee?"

x-x

Darcy cursed her luck. Out of all the people she had slept with…

About a week ago, Darcy had had a one night stand. It wasn't the first time she had one; Darcy liked her one night stands, thank you, and this time Darcy regretted not exchanging telephone numbers with Loki for a second round.

_Loookiiii_. Name from Norse mythology, belonging to one of the most well know gods and also the name of the second prince of Asgard. How was she supposed to know that her Loki and the prince where the same person? It wasn't her fault that she hadn't recognized him. Last time they had met neither of them reached the waist of their parents!

Loki's eyes widened slightly when they saw her. His mother was there, telling him something. Silently, Dary appreciated that Loki had made no movement that could indicate that they knew each other. Asdard loved gossip, apparently it was a great way to expend time, and Darcy had no intention to be part of them because one of the princes had been her one night stand.

Queen Frigga left his side and went to talk with her other son. The princes were twins, but both brothers were nothing alike. Both of them were tall, but while Loki was dark haired and slim, Thor had blond hair and some really impressive muscles.

Loki looked at her again and asked her to accompany him to the gardens with a nod of his head. Darcy followed after him a few moments later, mentally writing a list of pros and cons.

Pro: She could have that second round now.

Con: She didn't like gossip, even if right now it was only potential gossip.

The gardens were impressive, and Darcy got briefly distracted when she noticed that the arrangement of bushes in one of the artificial lakes actually looked a bit like Mickey Mouse symbol.

"You know, I thought that your parents were just Norse mythology fans," commented Darcy when she reached him. There was a bench, and the plants and trees hid them well enough to have a private conversation. "And it's a good thing that I know that that mythology is really inaccurate, because some of the stories about you… Have you read about the rocks?" she joked.

"My mother says that you are Jord's daughter," said Loki. Was he nervous? Why was he…? Oh! _That_.

"Right, that whole thing between your father and my mother," said Darcy. "Don't worry, there was no incest."

"Good." He reached for her and tucked her hair behind her ears. His thumb traced her low lip and Darcy stepped closed to him. Her hands rested against his chest, and she thought that perhaps she should make that pros and cons list on the morning.

"Hilda or Darcy?" he asked.

"I prefer Darcy, if you don't mind."

"Understood."

His lips covered hers and Darcy buried her hands on his hair. Loki rested one of his hands on her back and brought her closer to him before starting to lift the skirt of her dress.

"I have longed to bury myself in you once more," he said while he traced her lower lips with a long finger.

"Not here," she told him. She repressed a moan when his fingers teased her clit.

"Oh, don't worry; this place wasn't what I had planned."

Darcy promised herself that she would write that list on the morning, but for now a second round with Loki sounded great.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

x-x

The first thing that Darcy saw upon waking up was her wrinkled dress laying in the floor, plus one of Loki's boots nearby. She smiled amused, remembering last night and Loki trying to undress her; apparently, the knot of the bow on her back had been too much for him.

Judging by the light inside the room, the day had barely begun. Darcy cursed under her breath. There was no way that she was saying goodbye to her mother before going back to Earth, she didn't feel like answering questions about where she was last night.

Darcy felt Loki move behind her, throwing an arm over her waist to pull her closer to him. With a small laugh, she wiggled her butt against him.

"Awake?" she asked.

"Mmm?" He answered against her hair.

She wiggled against him again and he put a hand on her waist to make her stop.

"You're ruining the moment."

"Am I? Because I remember that you were really enthusiastic last night when I choose to ruin the moment," she said. "In fact, I remember you pulling me closer and doing more than rubbing against me."

"That's not the only thing I did, I believe," he commented. One of his hands moved south and found its way between her legs. "If my memory doesn't fail me, and it generally doesn't, I remember you begging me to go faster."

Her hips started to move again, this time against his hand. Now, if only he were to do something more than move his fingers in and out… They were nice fingers, don't get her wrong, long and slender, and he did this thing with them that felt really nice, but Darcy was missing a bit of action in her clit, thank you.

Darcy's hand covered Loki's in an attempt to gain a bit of friction. He seemed to get the idea, because his thumb finally found her clit.

"About time," she sighed.

She could hear Loki's breathing against her ear and by the sounds of it, her lover was enjoying her movements as much as her. He pressed against her, moving faster, until Darcy felt his cum against her skin. His hand stopped briefly before recovering the rhythm and the two fingers inside of her crooked in that way she liked. His thumb rubbed her clit and Darcy gasped as her orgasm washed over her.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked him when she recovered her breath. "I need to clean myself before leaving."

"Go ahead."

She grabbed her belongings and disappeared inside the adjacent bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than the one she had on Earth, but around the same size than the one in her childhood's home. She filled the bathtub (which looked more like a jacuzzi, actually) and relaxed inside the warm water.

Looking back at the events from last night and this morning, she was reconsidering her decision of having sex with Loki again. Until now all her lovers had been humans, and she hadn't realized how much she had been holding back while having sex. Turns out that not having to worry about crushing your lover's bones resulted in a better experience.

If he wasn't the prince, she would love to have him as a lover. Of course, a small voice inside of her reminded her as she washed her skin, last night she hadn't minded one bit that he was one of her princes.

"May I come in?" asked Loki from the door.

"Join me, if you want, but we're not having sex," she told him. "I really need to get back to Earth."

A bit of water fell over the edges when he joined her.

"I have been thinking," he said. "We should be lovers."

"Sex was great, I'll admit that" she told him. "But half of Asgard still believes that I'm Odin's illegitimate daughter, and I don't feel like dealing with the gossips if this is known."

"Not if we meet on Midgard," he explainded. "There's your house there, and I've been thinking of creating my own sanctuary away from the court in that Realm."

"Sanctuary?" Darcy laughed. "Asgardians don't visit too often, I'll give you that, but Midgard is anything but quiet, that's why I love it."

He shrugged and stole the sponge from her, laughing a bit when she protested.

"Still, sometimes I need to run away from all this and I find Midgard to be the ideal place," he rested his arms against the edges of the bathtub. "Back to our negotiations… What do you say? Shall we meet again?"

Darcy crossed her arms and considered his proposal.

"I have a life there. And studies."

"I understand that, and I'll respect it."

"I don't share."

"Neither do I, my lady," he said with a smirk.

"And if one of us said that it's over…"

"… it's over, I understand," he nodded.

"Then, yes, Loki, we'll meet again," she told him. She poked his chest. "And I hope that you don't disappoint me."

"Your lack of faith in my abilities wound me, Lady Hilda," he said dramatically. She rolled her eyes.

Darcy grabbed a towel and stepped outside the bathtub. Loki followed the curves of her body with his eyes, and Darcy enjoyed his disappointed look when she covered herself with the towel.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, you'll get plenty of chances to prove your abilities."

Darcy closed the bathroom door behind her and dressed herself. She searched his desk for something to write a note. She left him her number with a message below it.

_Get a mobile and call me ASAP._

_Darcy._

Wait, did he even know what ASAP meant? She frowned, thought about it, and then decided to write the meaning of the acronym, with an arrow pointing at it. Satisfied, Darcy left his chambers, making sure that no one saw her.

It should be noted that Darcy didn't have a future in the field of espionage.

x-x

Astrid hid behind one of the columns when she noticed the woman leaving Prince Loki's chambers. She sneaked a glance at the woman dressed in blue, trying to guess her identity.

She wondered who she was… Since Prince Thor future coronation had been announced, Prince Loki hadn't bedded any woman, choosing in its place long nights in the library among dusty books.

She watched the mystery woman take a turn and disappear through another corridor. Astrid stepped from behind the column and made a mental checklist of the ladies in the court. She gave up, she didn't know of anyone that looked like her. Perhaps she didn't live in the palace?

She should comment it with Kenna after she finished her duties; her friend was the best person to ask this kind of things. With a satisfied nod, Astrid knocked on Prince Loki's door.

x-x

Darcy ignored the stares that people were giving her. Perhaps she should have stopped by her mother's place and changed clothes; her dress was gathering too much attention. Luckily, this time she had chosen to live close to the Path.

It was once she was staring at her door that she realized that she had a problem.

_The key._

Curses. The damn key was in one the front pockets of her jeans. With a sigh, Darcy grasped the door knob and used her strength to break into her own apartment. Now she just had to call someone to fix it and think of an excuse… perhaps she hung her backpack when she returned from the library and it broke? Yes, that would do.

And speaking of her backpack, Darcy thought as she undressed, she had to finish an essay.

She threw her dress over her bed and searched for one of her baggy shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

On her desk, Darcy saw the offer for an internship with that astrophysics. The internship was still months away and it had nothing to do with her current field of study, but that woman's work… if she was right, she was studying Yggdrasil! Oh, she wanted to be there.


End file.
